


Butcher and the baker

by asmara_124



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Movie: Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003), Original Characters - Freeform, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, Trash honestly, a bit of angst, alcohol use, maybe smut later, offensive language, there will be smut, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmara_124/pseuds/asmara_124
Summary: Moving to Texas with a very new boyfriend was already a questionable decision, getting a job at Sawyer General store and meeting the friendly giant Thomas makes things even more difficult.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Female Character(s), Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 250





	1. First day in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story in like 8 years so constructive criticism is always welcomed! I’ve been thinking of this story for a bit and decided to write it myself, it’s gonna be a slow burn and I’ll try my best to keep writing even if no one reads this ahahah

You didn’t know what you were doing but that’s nothing really new. Your boyfriend of 4 months asked you to move to the middle of nowhere Texas and you had no reason to say no, you had an insignificant job, no family and no real friends- which is why you find yourself driving past a sign that reads “Kingsland”

Before you can start overthinking every decision you’ve ever made James grabs your attention by placing his hand on your thigh  
“babe trust me, this place will grow on you, plus it’s only a few months if it doesn't”  
he smiles at you and for the time being it helps slightly calm your nerves  
“it’s just gonna take a bit to adjust, once I get a job and a schedule going it’s gonna be smooth sailing and porch beers, I promise” he laughs loudly and the hand on your thigh tightens.

Driving through the town wasn’t bad actually, it was a cute town with flowers on every lamppost and seemed to have people small talking on every corner.  
You spot the largest building you’ve seen so far the words sawyers general market” pop out to you with a had painted logo but what really draws your attention is the ‘Help Wanted’ sign in the window- you made a mental note to check it out tomorrow.

A few minutes later you pulled in front of small blue house, you couldn’t help but smile, maybe these next few months wouldn’t be so bad?

After bringing in what few boxes you had stuffed in the back of your 1998 Jeep Cherokee. You and James finally sat on the porch swing to enjoy a Texan sunset while trying not to focus on the heat all around you.

You turn to meet James warm brown eyes as he reaches out to hold your face and press a soft kiss your nose, you couldn’t help the giggle, He sighs softly and whispers “ I should’ve said this before I asked you to move with me”  
You tilt your head, when he suddenly whispers  
“I love you”

You think your heart stopped beating as he continued “I know you’re not ready to say it back and I don’t want you to say it until your fully ready but just know I’ll always be here for you” As you feel your heart lurch into life suddenly hammering in your rib cage as your brain scrambled to find something to say, before you could process the words you heard a single  
“Ruh roh” leave your mouth

Luckily James just laughed loudly and rested his head on your shoulder as you two appreciated the silence of the town. 

You didn’t know why you couldn’t love James because on paper he was perfect for you- He was handsome, funny, smart, easy going and just oh so patience with you, you two got along from the second you met at the library and fell into dating the same week- you know one day you can learn to love him, right?


	2. Looking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry we’re meeting Tommy boy next chapter- uh I hope y’all are enjoying this- I’m just having fun writing this so that’s why it doesn’t seem to take itself seriously

“This is ridiculous, I am hiding in my car from a fucking general store, I’m just gonna storm in there and talk to a manager, like an adult!”  
You proceeded to sit in your hot car for another 5 minutes like a dumb dog, your unimpressive resume lay forgotten on the passenger seat beside you.   
You finally set aside most of your nerves and walk into the store feeling that’s a heavenly blast of air conditioning hit you, you take a moment to appreciate it when you hear a chuckle   
“Nice escape from the heat now isn’t it dear?”   
Your eyes quickly find the voice of a short older woman behind one of the tills, you began to walk towards her with a smile on your face   
“you have no idea, I just got to town after driving for days with no air conditioning, just an open window and prayer”   
As you finally stopped in front of her you saw her name tag read ‘Luda Mae, manager’ as your eyes met her face again she was still smiling brightly at you  
“oh poor dear, are you passing through town?”   
She asked and seemed genuinely interested in your answer as you explained that you were moving to Kingsland for the time being, the conversation quickly moved to the town's history and what to do while being here- all the while costumers came in went through the cashier behind you then you got the awkward part of this conversation  
“well that leads me here, not that I don’t still need a toothbrush”   
she chuckled at that   
“I noticed you had a help wanted sign and I was just maybe wondering if you’d look at my resume”   
you didn’t think it was possible but she smiled even wider   
“Oh dear, I’d be delighted! We haven’t had one person interested in the position! Too afraid to be stuck in the kitchen with my Tommy I suppose”   
you saw her smile slightly waiver at that last part, you completely forgot to ask about this Tommy in your haste to learn about this job   
“Oh, I don't even know what position it would be actually!”   
her smile returned to its full  
“We’re looking for a baker, nothing fancy just someone who can work early mornings, I’m not getting any younger and it’s starting to take a toll”   
You felt your heart drop   
“That’s a shame, I don’t have any culinary courses under my belt but I do love baking though- it’s one of the few things I did with my momma”   
She reached a hand out to yours “oh dear we don’t need anything fancy like that, do you know how to make bread and muffins?”  
You couldn’t help but smile   
“Yeah I still make bread once a week, plus anything I don’t know I can always use the internet right? I can leave you my resume if you’d like”   
She reached out and grabbed your resume and started to skim it   
“This seems to be right, you got your high school diploma! good on ya”   
you blushed at the compliment  
“Well if you can start tomorrow I’d love to have ya, come in at 7 am and I’ll show you the ropes, you’ll have Sunday’s and Monday’s off, does that sound okay?”  
You couldn’t help the face bursting smile that broke out as you reached over and hugged her, you couldn’t believe someone is willing to give you chance so quickly, you heard about texas hospitality but this was still amazing! You said thank you around 12 times before releasing her from your grip   
“Again thank you, Luda Mae, I’ll see you tomorrow!”   
you ran out of the store so quickly you missed her yelling your name followed by 

“you forgot to buy that toothbrush!”


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Thomas for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the Texas chainsaw massacre timeline is similar to the family tree in hill have eyes, it’s hard to keep up so I pretty much just took the things I liked from each, well pretty much only the last name sawyers is different just because I personally prefer the name and it’s something I always relate to the family

You barrel into the house like a bull   
“JAMES”   
You follow the noise of running water into the kitchen   
“Hey babe what’s up?”  
He looked while rinsing some vegetables in the sink while you tried to catch your breath and explain at the same time   
“Job, general store, baker, Luda Mae”  
He blinked at you in silent confusion as he turned off the sink while you finally caught your breath while leaning on the counter   
“I got a job at the general store today in the back baking stuff”   
James smile lessened as he sighed   
“baking? You don’t have the schooling for that, are you lying on your resume or something”   
he followed that up with a humourless chuckle which did nothing but have your excitement crushed and frustration boil   
“I didn't lie about anything, I told her my minimum experience and she was fine with it, they said they don’t need anything fancy anyway- just bread and basic things that I can already do”  
He just shrugged his shoulders and turned around brought the vegetable on a chopping board   
“I mean alright- if you're excited but don’t complain when it gets to be too much and you can’t handle your strudels honey”  
he continued to talk about his day of unpacking and organizing his paperwork for his new job while he chopped vegetables and you absently listened while you began to regret moving with him with every hour that dragged passed diner, you finally excused yourself to bed around 10 pm to lay down and try to regain your excitement for tomorrow, a soft smile laid on your lips as you thought back to Luda Mae and her motherly nature and how nice it was to talk to her, right before you drifted off to you kinds remember her saying something about a son? Maybe you’d met him tomorrow.

Waking up at 6 am was more difficult than you thought, your body felt like lead as you threw yourself into the shower to try and wash the sleep away  
As you walked into the kitchen in your robe to make yourself some toast you decide to cut some extra pieces of your homemade bread for Luda Mae to try just so she knows what she's getting into.

James was still snoring as you got into your jeep to start the very short ride to the store, As you pulled into the parking lot at 6:47 you decided to sit in your car for a moment to breathe and appreciate the unusually quiet town.

It felt weird knocking on the grocery storefront door but you quickly forgot that feeling when you saw Luda Mae’s smiling face, she welcomed you with a hug   
“Oh dear you’re early I should’ve guessed, here follow me I’ll show you to the back, Tommy should be getting the slabs ready for cutting so you’ll be able to meet him”  
You felt your smile grow   
“I can’t wait to meet him, we’re kinda sharing a space right? I hope he doesn’t mind me playing music in the morning”   
Luda Mae stopped and turned towards you   
“I should warn you about Tommy, he’s a gentle giant but can be a tad scary when you first meet him, he doesn’t talk and has a mask on his face that helps him feel better, not everyone in town has been as willing to look past this”  
This was probably the saddest you’ve seen the Luda Mae look, you decided you would try your best to make friends with Tommy even if he’s a bit different, you reached out and grabbed her arm   
“I can’t wait to meet him! I can only imagine how great he is with a mom like you!”  
She smiled warmly as you made your way to the back of the store  
your station was a long stretch with one side dedicated to the meat department and the other side clearly for the bakery it seems like you’d be spending more time with Tommy than you excepted, Luda Maes distracted you from analyzing the back   
“Tommy! be nice of you to come by to say hi to our new baker! She's from out of town don't worry!”  
You turned around with your best smile and only saw a broad chest, you slowly made your eyes reach Tommy's face, he was without a doubt the biggest motherfucker you’ve ever seen, you held your bread close to your chest as you examined his leather mask taking up pretty much all of his lower face, his eyes were narrowed and eyebrows scrunched as if he was ready for you to react poorly and had his walls up-  
you could understand why, the more you looked into his eyes you saw a gentleness in them, you finally willed your self to speak   
“I brought bread”  
You mentally slapped yourself 8 times as your bread hand hit against his solid chest while Thomas's eyebrows raised, you seemed to have surprised the silent giant, his eyes slowly made their way down to the ziplock bag in your hands still on his chest as you continued   
“I thought it would be good for you guys to try my bread m, see if you don’t hate it- it’s better toasted with some butter.! You’re the butcher, right? I guess that makes sense because it looks like you could lift like 8 cows”  
You chuckled nervously at your joke as Thomas shook his head no and raised his hand while putting 4 fingers up, you were confused for just a second before you realized he was correcting you on your dumb joke, you couldn’t help but laugh and smile up at him   
“That’s good to know, I’m might take advantage of that when it comes to picking up flour bags”  
He nodded his head yes very enthusiastically while his eyes crinkled so you could tell he was smiling, Luda Mae voice startled you   
“Oh yes my Tommy is very helpful in the kitchen, don’t be afraid to ask him for help with anything. That being said I gotta show you around so Tommy stop distracting us and get back to your battle station”   
Tommy immediately turned around to leave but suddenly stopped and turned around to you so he could give you a little wave goodbye, you could help but smile widely at the big man doing such a small gesture as you waved back and mouthed “bye” he continued back to his side of the ‘kitchen’  
when you turned to face Luda Mae she was smiling at you   
“It’s nice to see you two are already getting along”   
You couldn’t think of anything to say so you simply smiled and nodded.  
The next few hours were uneventful at most, Luda Mae gave you the grand tour of the simple bakery and after that, you helped her make some bread rolls and while that was raising she showed you how to open the store, take payments and package up anything you made.   
Now and then you’d be startled by the sound of a cleaver hitting a hard surface but that was just Tommy on the other side.   
Luda Mae was very helpful and clear when it came to her instructions and even gave you a recipe book of things she’s made in the past for the store and made sure to highlight the best sellers which were biscuits, sliced bread, cupcakes and cornbread.   
Not that surprising with a small Texas town, but maybe when you get more comfortable you could try some new recipes here, you already feel very comfortable here and things are looking up.


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time being alone with Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at summaries and chapter titles okay!!! But also major shoutout to cutest_little_demon you gave me my first comment and it immediately made me finish this chapter!

You stretched all the pops out of your back as Luda Mae said you could take your lunch break with some of the cashiers.  
You made your way into the backroom and two older cashiers you didn't know immediately waved you over, you instantly walked over and sat across from the two 30-something-year-olds who looked like bad Dolly Parton impersonators as they immediately introduce themselves as “Alberta” and “Karen” while both unpacking identical an egg salad sandwiches   
You have to hold back a giggle as you introduce yourself and try to make polite small talk for a few minutes when you hear someone else enter the room sensing the room turn silent, you turn your head to see Tommy comically dwarfing the door frame, he was holding a brown bag in his hand close to his chest and made his way to the table across the room, the sound of Alberta scoffing drags your attention away from him   
“Ugh why can’t it just take a lunch break when no one else is here, just looking at that makes me lose my appetite”  
Karen immediately nods and starts talking while loudly chewing   
“Honestly, I hate the fact the old butcher left and Luda had to take that animal out of the slaughterhouse”  
You felt your blood boil in a way it hasn’t in a long time, you shift your eyes to Tommy who heard everything as he hunched over the table trying to make himself as small as possible, you couldn’t help but wonder how much of this he’s had to deal with in his life, it broke your heart- ‘it wasn't fair’ was the last thought you had before you stood up aggressively, while your coworkers looked at you with confusion at the sound of your chair scraping the floor while you could only look down on them and tried to keep your voice calm as you managed to say   
“shame on you”   
You snatched your lunch and zip-locked bread while walking away from that table, you went to the makeshift staff kitchen equipped with a small fridge, microwave and toaster, you plopped your bread in and started at the slowly browning toast trying to calm yourself down, you focused on your breathing until the jump of the toast startled you, you immediately grabbed the toast and walked towards Tommy to plop yourself across from him who immediately sat up straight, you couldn't tell if he was startled or trying to be polite, either way, you felt yourself smile as you slowly pushed the toast towards him   
“I realized I told you about the bread and assaulted you with it but forgot to give you the bread, it’s not buttered and nowhere as good as your moms I bet but I wanna know what you think”  
You tried to look as non-threatening as possible as his eyes darted between your face, the bread and the two glaring women at the table across the room   
He slowly put his hand out and grabbed the cooling toast, you couldn’t help but notice the sheer size of his hand grabbing the bread it made the pit of your stomach tingle before you could start to mentally slap yourself for even starting to think that, he took a small bite of the corner of the bread and despite the tiny piece he immediately nodded his head yes and did a thumbs up with his free hand, you couldn’t help but smile as hard as you could under his praise   
“You like it? That’s honestly so good to hear, I’ll try to sneak you as much as my baking as possible” you chuckled nervously as he started tearing off prices of bread to slowly nibble on, you guessed because of the mask it made it kinda hard to eat, you slowly pulled out your lunch you had made the night before it was just a simple cheese-whiz sandwich and some apple slices, without even thinking you offered Tommy some apple slices he hesitantly took one you gave him a soft smile, as he finished eating the apple slice he reached into his paper bag and pulled out a simple-looking sandwich in a ziplock bag, he pulled the sandwich out of the bag and ripped it in half, he offered you the other half, he looked at you intently waiting for your approval you reached out to grabbed it and took a bite, it was a basic ham and cheese sandwich but you still acted like it was the best thing ever just to see his eyes crinkle with a smile after you swallowed he began eating his way through his lunch while you absently talked about the town and your training with Luda Mae, He stared so intently like you were the most interesting person he ever met, it was hard not to blush under such heavy attention when suddenly you were startled by Luda Mae placing her hand on your shoulder   
“My dear I am sorry to interrupt your date sweetie but we gotta back to work, same with you Tommy can’t have ya all distracted and lose a finger”   
She jokingly wagged her finger and before you could correct her on her date analysis she left the room calling over her shoulder that she’ll meet you in the bakery, you and Tommy both stood and you lightly punched him on the arm   
“You’re my new lunch friend I guess, same time tomorrow?”   
You asked with a small laugh when he immediately gave you a light punch on the arm but he did it so gently like he thought you’d break, you slowly turned to leave the break room, he stood staring at you looking confused, you didn’t think much off it when you made your way back to the bakery. You were happy to have made a friend and you had a feeling you were one of Tommy’s first friend, it made you smile as your mind kept wandering to the gentle giant, you decided to ignore the butterflies in your stomach, that was normal right?


	5. The drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the day and Luda asks a favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank for for the few comments it’s genuinely does warm my heart- uhh this is a warning for the NEXT chapter this will deal with some emotional abuse that will slowly lead into physical (I still haven’t decided) it has to have angst and of course the OC boyfriend has to be a dick I’m sorry

Getting into your Jeep after a good long day of work you couldn’t help but sit for a moment before turning your key just to smile, you picked up quickly to everything Luda taught you and she’s confident you only needed to be trained for one more day (just to be safe) you know the oven as well as possible but she didn’t specifically say she was worried about you burning down the store but you understand if that’s what it was, Just as you were about to turn your keys in the ignition you were startled by someone knocking on your window you recognized Luda with Tommy standing a few feet back at the front door of the store, you immediately started rolling your window down   
“Did I forget something inside?”  
She immediately shook her head no   
“Oh no hun, nothing like that I just had a question well favour to ask you”  
Confused and on what she could want you simply nodded your head and allowed her to continue   
“Well I feel bad asking this of ya but after seeing how well you and Tommy got along today, I was wondering if maybe when you started opening by yourself in a few days if you wouldn’t mind picking up my Tommy and dropping him off, save him a long walk in this sun”  
Without hesitating, you immediately agreed   
“Oh my gosh of course! I can drive Tommy home today so he can give me directions if that works?”   
She gave you a warm smile   
“Well I think he’d like that very much”  
Luda Mae gestured Tommy over and he sheepishly walked over, you could tell he was still a bit shy around you   
Luda Mae turned to face him as you fiddled with your cassette collection trying to find something he would like as Luda explained to her son you were driving him home and to be very clear with his directions, to be honest, you didn’t even know how he was gonna give you directions but you’d figured it out probably, you finally found your favourite playlist you named “making pancakes” it’s filled with all your favourite old tunes from the 60’s that makes you want to bake as the first few notes of a little like lovin’ started to played Tommy awkwardly climbed in your passenger side, you couldn’t help giggle as he all but sardined himself in, looking like a GI Joe doll forced into barbies play car you figured that opening the sunroof would probably help him stretch a bit more, you quickly reached up to do it and it seemed to help so that was a relief.  
“Alright Tommy so you’re gonna use your hands and tell me where to go so hold your left hand up when I gotta turn left, right hand up when I gotta turn right but just point straight if that’s where I gotta go”  
He nodded and reached into the front pocket of his shirt and pulled out a note with Luda Maes handwriting that just gave you the address   
“Oh, well that’s a lot easier, I feel stupid for not thinking that”   
You carefully put the address in the map app of your phone and it was only a 10-minute drive out of your way so it’s not that bad.  
Pulling out of the store parking and following the directions on the screen you couldn’t help but notice people glancing at your jeep, you guessed it’s not every day they see Tommy with someone that isn’t his mom, you shrug it off and turn your music up a few notches because you figured Tommy wouldn’t mind because it’s not like he needs to talk over it, as you hummed along and let the wind ruin your already messy ponytail, you felt Tommy poke your arm gently without taking your eyes off the road you lower the music a notch and look over   
“What’s up Tomcat, I didn’t miss a turn did I?”  
His eyebrows shot up at the nickname and if it wasn’t for the music you’d swear you heard him laugh but he shook his head no   
“Okay I’ll bite, what’s up”  
He pointed at your cassette player and nodded with a thumbs up   
“Oh ho ho a man of good taste, it’s nice to hear you like it because when I’m by myself in a few days I’ll be playing this stuffing the back, if I'm in a good mood take requests”   
He nodded his head particularly fast at that so you took it as he was excited to hear more of your music   
“It’s nice you like it, my boyfriend James can’t stand this stuff he’s always playing some rap or techno shit I can't even understand bit according to him my music is boring, I'm glad I can finally enjoy it with someone ”   
You smile at him but quickly put your eyes back on the road, you don’t think Luda Mae would take kindly to you crashing your car with Tommy inside the first time you're alone with him, the next few minutes pass peacefully as you began to sing along and Tommy nodded his head gently along.   
A few minutes later you were pulling up to a beautiful very southern White House- you put your car into park and admired the older aesthetic of the house, you turned to look at Tommy who was awkwardly staring at his lap   
“Wow thid house is really beautiful, I love all the greener you gotta take me on a tour sometime”   
You said it as a joke but Tommy immediately nodded yes to your suggestion  
“Sounds good I’ll let you know when I’m free, maybe we can grab some ice cream from town there’s that little shop we passed a bit ago”  
Tommy’s eyes looked wide as he searched your face almost as if he was waiting for you to say sike, it just made you want to assure him more you wanted to be friends, so far you genuinely just enjoyed being around him and it would be nice to know someone in the town that wasn't your boss or boyfriend   
“Oh so I’m guessing Luda told ya I’m gonna be picking you up and dropping you off from now so just come outside like 15 minutes before we have to start work and I’ll grab ya”   
He nodded and put his hand out toward you like he wanted to shake your hand to say thank you for the rid or maybe agree on the schedule, either way, you accepted his hand and only slightly caught your breath when his hand enveloped yours as he gave it two tiny shakes, he gave you one head nod before letting go of your hand and getting out of your jeep and waited for you to drive off trying to drown out your thoughts about your still tingling hand with loud music.


	6. Growing tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING FOR PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL ABUSE
> 
> Things get worse at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the angst, I’m taking my bad week out on the original character I guess.
> 
> Also shoutout to the people who actually seem to enjoy this ?? Every time I get a comment I’m like this will be hate but it’s all so positive and sweet- thank you again

Chapter 6

Pulling into the driveway you were still excited- it finally felt like you had made a genuine friend even though it’s a bit one-sided on the talking department but that didn’t bother you- it was nice to be able to talk to someone so much and just know they’re listening to plus it’s not like Tommy can’t communicate, he’s very expressive in his way plus the more time you spend with him it’s easier to tell what he’s trying to get across.  
Entering into your little house humming a tune you ran to the bathroom to shower off the Texas heat sticking to your skin off, after you had dried off you decided to sit in the kitchen and read in the natural light.

A few hours James entered the front door and he gave a small shout from the living room, you immediately went to the living room to throw yourself next to him on the couch- he leaned to give you a quick kiss on the cheek, things felt a bit tense but you couldn’t pinpoint why exactly, you just assumed he was stressed from starting his job so you thought maybe talking about your day would help him relax   
“So I kinda love it here, I’m catching onto this job pretty quickly! Luda says I can kinda be by myself tomorrow because she slightly trusts me to not start a kitchen fire and she needs to manage the store so it'll balance out probably”   
You both chuckle at that   
“Oh also I’m gonna be leaving early tomorrow because she asked me to pick up her son Tommy before work since she can’t anymore”  
James' head snapped up at that   
“Tommy? The butcher you told me about?”  
You didn’t notice his discomfort as you immediately smiled   
“Yeah! He’s great, he so sweet and we’re gonna start eating lunch together because I work with some real a1 bitches, I think I’m gonna hang out with him on my day off in a few days I saw a bowling alley on my way home and I think it would be hilarious to see that giant hold a bowl-“  
You were cut off suddenly by a hand grabbing harshly at your wrist   
“Ow what the fuck James let me go that fucking hurts”  
Your plea only made his grip tighten as he pulled you close   
“Are you kidding me? You’ve been in this hell hole for less than a week and you’ve already moved on with the town retard all of the people? Yeah, I’ve heard what the guys at work say about him, he’s dangerous and I don’t want you anywhere near him. I didn’t even want you to get a job! I told you how many times before moving you didn’t need to”  
His grip was white-knuckled as he pulled the both of you into a standing position you started losing feeling in your hand, the sensation of having your wrist bones rub together left a cry in your throat as tears began to flowed freely, he gave you another sharp tug toward him   
“All I wanted was to have someone to come home to, I've been so nice and patient and now that’s run thin, I don’t want to hear about that ox again and don't even thinking about seeing him on your days off. This conversation over.” he proceeded to let go of your hand with a shove, you felt your ass hit the floor roughly, he leaned over you as he grabbed your throat you felt any chances of airflow taken from you   
“Do you understand me?”   
You feebly tried to nod your head yes but his iron-like hold prevented any neck movement   
“You are mine. You don't belong to anyone else and I’m gonna make sure you remember that ”  
He threw you to the ground and started to walk away, your hand reached up to gently rub your sore throat, he went to your shared bedroom and slammed the door.  
Saying you’re surprised would be an understatement, James has never been violent the entire time you knew him, he did have a past of violence with small bar fights but you never thought he would do something like this.  
Maybe those butterflies Tommy gave you crept into how you talked about him, you mentally slapped yourself as your tears soaked your shirt, you slowly stood and with wobbly legs you went to the kitchen and opened the freezer with your good hand and pulled out a bag of frozen peas while gently resting the bag on your rapidly bruising wrist.  
You should leave, you should call the cops you should do anything but what you're doing which is sitting on the couch cradling your frozen peas until you manage to fall asleep despite the hellfire throbbing of your throat and wrist.  
You wake up with a startle when your alarm blares from your pocket, you get up and make your way to the bathroom before you even look in the mirror you've already started softly crying, you hoped it was just a fucked up dream but nope you’re staring back at a slightly bruised neck that’s gonna be impossible to hide, you dare to look at your wrist already knowing what you’re gonna see it’s pretty much black and black from the your hand to the middle of your elbow.  
You test trying to say   
“Hey what’s up to no need to be concerned here”  
You sound like you’re talking with sandpaper in your throat and it feels like it. you quickly wash your face and put on some light make up while trying to ignore the burning in your wrist with every movement after leaving the bathroom you run right into James   
“Baby I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I’m so stupid- I’ve just been under so much pressure and I love you so much that hearing you talking about him with so much kindness made me snap, I promise I’ll never touch you again...unless you want me to”  
By the end of his mini-speech, he’s on his knees holding your legs like a small child, you can’t help but feel bad as your stroke his hair with your good hand   
“I know you just lost your temper” you whisper, you couldn’t tell who you were trying to make feel better him or you. You’ve already moved your life for this man and just because he lost his temper once doesn’t mean you should just jump ship? plus what would you do or where would you go? You have to make this work  
He gets to his feet slowly and hugs you tightly   
“Never again baby I just love you so much I got so passionate about defending us”   
You put your good arm around his back hesitantly still feeling weird about physical contact with him  
“I have to go to work”  
You separate and head to your car, you felt like you were sleepwalking but you had to pretend everything was okay- it was okay, right?


	7. The blowout !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets James

Chapter 7

You drove to pick up Tommy in silence, you tried to fight the tears welling in your eyes as your mind racked for excuses of the clear bruises peeking out from your long-sleeved t-shirt.  
You wiped any evidence of tears on your face as you pulled up to the Sawyers house, you put on your best smile and waved at the statue still Tommy standing on the front porch, as soon as he recognized your jeep he softened his stance and walked over to let himself into your passenger side, not given the circumstance his double-take and wide eyes would’ve had you doubling over in laughter but now you just make hard eye contact, you give him a small smile and went to reach start driving but his large hand gently wraps around your wrist as his other hand slowly brings his fingertips against the bruise around your throat- all while making direct eye contact that did noting but convey confusion and worry   
“Oh hahaha that, it’s nothing Tommy I promise don’t worry”  
His eyebrows lowered and his head tilted that you could immediately identify as “you’re full of shit”  
You sighed   
“It looks bad I know b-but it wasn’t! We got into a fight and I didn’t realize how stressful this move has been on him I-I!”  
You didn’t want to sit there stuttering for excuses so you slammed the car into drive and glued your eyes on the road, you couldn’t let Tommy see you cry so you leaned your head back for a moment to try to urge the tears back in your head but they slowly fell down your face anyways you tried to ignore his look of concern and went a few miles under the speed limit cod safety.  
minutes later pulling into the front of the store the few tears that had run past your eyes had darkened the front of your shirt, you took a deep breath, wiped your face dry and reached for your door handle but were stopped by Tommy’s hand covering yours on the handle, you slowly turned towards him and met his eyes while you couldn’t do anything but breath his name out as his hand slowly slid up your arm and softly rubbed the front of your face where the tear stains started and gently massaging down your neck like he could make the bruises go away. The amount of affection and concern in his eyes as his hand lowered to your exposed cleavage to wipe away the cooling tears made you remember to breath   
“Thank you, Tommy”   
That was all you could manage to say as you ripped opened your car door trying desperately to ignore the heat in your face, you head into the back of the store immediately with Tommy quickly behind you and seemed to be more hunched than usual as you walked into your share space as he threw on his bright yellow apron on earlier than usual and didn’t seem to want to look at you as he immediately threw himself into his butcher work that you couldn’t describe even if you tried except that he looked good and confident doing it so you assumed he was doing it correctly.  
Two hours later the cashiers came and started their opening duties, you tried to ignore the concerned looks and lingering glances from them as they all seemed to walk past your station- when lunch finally came around you practically threw yourself across the table from Tommy   
“I swear if one more person stares at me or whispers at me I'm gonna snap”  
His eyebrows immediately turned down as a threat to anyone who makes you unhappy   
“Yeah yeah put away your meat cleaver, at least this morning you just immediately asked about it instead of just avoiding me altogether”   
You shook your head as he slowly reached out and patted your hand, everything about him radiated cautious and unsure. You sigh and lowered your body so your head landed on his hand   
“Do you mind if I don’t talk personal today Tommy? Can I read to you maybe ?”  
Your head poked up with the first genuine smile of the day and he nodded but suddenly stopped and his hand gently tapped your throat bruise and tilted his head- you could tell he was asking if it would hurt your throat   
“Don’t worry about it, I gotta get used to it somehow”  
You shrugged and pulled out your favourite book from middle school, you know it’s childish but it always helped you feel better to read something so familiar.  
Tommy listened intently as you snacked on some muffins you had made that morning, after 20 minutes of reading you were interrupted by Luda Mae rushing into the break room saying your name   
“Oh, no sweetheart! are you okay?”  
She was immediately on you, smothering you in a loving embrace, you looked up and saw tears in her eyes   
“Hey hey hey Luda it’s okay I’m okay”  
She started petting your hair   
“Honey did he do this”  
“It was an accident we talked about it it’s fine”  
She held on tighter as she repeated   
“This isn’t okay”  
You couldn’t help but pat her arm   
“We don’t have time machines, it already happened I would just love to forget it at this point”  
You felt the tears in your eyes but you couldn’t cry, you couldn’t make her feel worse   
“Well then sweetheart”  
She stroked your face and helped dry your stray tears   
“I can’t wait to taste more of your cooking then”  
You were pulled out of her motherly gaze by Tommy gently poking your arm and nodding aggressively   
“Well, I suppose I better get back to it then?”  
You quickly stood up and hugged Luda and whispered a soft thank you and you went back to your baking.  
By the end of your shift, you went to say goodbye to Tommy before leaving for the day, Luda popped her head in earlier today to say they had a late delivery from the slaughterhouse and he had to stay late so she’d drive him home.  
As you told Tommy to have a good night he suddenly reached out and grabbed your arm in a firm but somehow gentle grip, he pointed at the ground and you got the message “stay” so you did as he walked to the back, he reappeared just as quickly with your book you had forgotten at the lunch table  
“Oh my gosh! Thank you I completely forgot honestly”  
He lowered his shoulders and you could tell there was a blush underneath that mask   
“Hey I’m in no rush to get home and I kinda left you mid-chapter because we got kindly interrupted, do you want me to read to you for a bit while you work?”  
Before you even finished the sentence he was nodding, you couldn’t contain your giggle as you sat on the clean butcher-less counter next to Tommy, you immediately started reading where you two had left off  
You hadn’t realized over an hour passed until you heard James voice suddenly boom from the shopping part of the store in front of the back cashier portion  
“Are you kidding me? Sorry to interrupt this little date”  
You immediately slipped off the counter and jogged over to James to prevent him from raising his voice further   
“James, what are you doing here?”  
He looked disgusted at the question   
“What am I doing, what are you doing? We just settled things yesterday about this ox and the very next day you’re over an hour late to get home and when I come here you’re what? reading to him like he’s fucking Hellen Keller”  
You would’ve corrected him on his comparison but his raised voice perked the attention of everyone in the store, particularly Tommy who had his gentle eyes covered in a cold gaze at James, piecing things together in his head. You didn’t have time to assure Tommy you were okay and leave when suddenly James made that decision for you by grabbing on your already bruised wrist you tried to hold back your yelp of pain while you were being aggressively lead towards the door by James drawing a crowd the entire way, you saw Luda give a nod to the back of the store when suddenly as James reached his hand on the exit door you felt the air whoosh past your ear and saw one familiar giant hand reach out and grab James on the back of the neck like a kitten, James instantly released his grip on you and struggled against Tommy’s iron-like grip.  
You slowly turned your head around to see Tommy, you didn’t expect him to already stare at you with so much anger in his eyes it made you softly gasp, you were frozen in his gaze and you hated yourself for feeling turned on at his display, you did an awkward sidestep and were immediately embraced by Luda Mae, your eyes stayed glued to Tommy as he lifted a struggling and thrashing James off the ground and kicked open the exit door and left the building with him, you and the small crowd immediately followed desperate to see what he was going to do with him, Tommy set him down, turned him to face him and lowered his body to meet James wide eyes   
“What do you want”  
James said trying to puff his chest but the tremble in his voice gave away his fear, Tommy brought his pointer finger to James's chest, then pointed in your direction and shook his head no   
“I won’t touch her again is that what you want to hear? You think she’ll give you chance there of mice and men?”  
You have finally had enough, it’s one thing to take jabs at you because you were dumb enough to fall for him but you couldn’t let him say anything to Tommy who is just trying to protect your dumbass, you break away from Luda Mae’s grasp a and throw yourself between Tommy’s raising fist and James  
“Listen, this is bad enough and you know it, James, I’ll move into the guest bedroom and try to find a different place to live, we both knew it was over the second you grabbed me? Don’t bring Tommy into this more than I already have”  
Before anyone can say anything to you, you try to walk as confident as possible and get into your Jeep and begin driving trying to silence your spinning head while slowly processing everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm hi, I’m sorry to the 3 of you who like this story- I’ve been working insane hours lately (12+ hours a day) but I was let got because of Covid-19 from both of my jobs :-( but I’m happy to throw Myself into this dumpster of a story! I beta this myself so sorry if it’s terrible, I really have tried with this story as much as I can, I know it’s not great.


	8. Working out ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is working with tommy after Jame’s outburst ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some MEGA fluff to make up for the dark chapters and my non consistent posting schedule! Thank you to everyone who leaves comments/kudos it brightens my day in these dark times! If you want to re-name a chapter let me know lol I hate all my chapter names

When you throw your car into park on your driveway you just needed to take a breath because what the hell just happened? No doubt you’d be the talk of this town after today, you took a shaking breath as you left your car and headed into the house you thought you could call home just a few days ago.   
You didn’t want to deal with James when he got home probably a few minutes later so you grabbed what few belongings you had in your shared bedroom and threw them on the floor in the guest bedroom which you guess was now yours? you locked your new bedroom door as you laid on the bed and let the day sink in, you let tears flow freely as you let sleep slowly take you as you laid on the uncomfortable bed.  
Waking up hours later to the sound of your alarm you decided to not even check your phone notifications and get ready and pack your lunch in silence, you got into your old jeep and put in your cassette which immediately filled your silence with Billie Holidays song “until the real thing comes along” you couldn’t help but smile at the familiar song as you drove down the path to Tommy. You had no idea what to say to him as you pulled in front of him, he got in and seemed just as unsure as you   
“Hey”  
Was all your garbage brain could come up with, you didn’t know what to do when suddenly it felt like your body moved on its own accord and threw your arms around him and hugged him ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the middle console and shifter digging into your stomach   
“Thank you, you didn’t need to do that but thank you”  
You felt safe in his arms that immediately embraced you, he seemed just as thrown off guard as you were by your actions, after several moments past you slowly let go of your bear-like grip on him   
“Just so you know, I moved into a different room, it’s not much but it’s a step in the right direction right?”  
He nodded and put his hand on the side of your face and patted you affectionately  
“I can’t thank you enough, I guess you’re stuck with me a bit longer because I suppose I’m gonna try to find a place by myself and probably stay in town longer than planned”  
Tommy’s smile was very evident even with the mask   
“Well we better get going, we can’t be later than I bet we already are!”  
You laughed as driving don’t the driveway. You felt calmer than you’ve been in two days and tried to ignore how you felt when you saw him smile.

Getting into work it was comforting to know you two would be the only ones there for while, starting your opening duties you quickly lost track of time before you felt someone slowly grab your hand, out of reflex you yelp and meet a pair of familiar warm eyes   
“Tommy! Be careful scaring me half to death I could’ve hade a hot sheet or knife in my hands”   
You say while slapping his arm, he just shrugs his shoulders and flex’s his arms showing off his impressive upper body muscles   
“I don’t care if you’re some sort of strong man supposedly you could still get hur-“  
Your last lines of teasing were taking away by Tommy grabbing you by the waist and throwing you over his shoulder and spinning you like the fastest roller coaster   
“I GET IT YOU’RE TOUGH JESUS I YEILD I YEILD”   
You said between fits of laughter before he slowly lifted you off his shoulders with his large arms you haven’t been able to stop thinking about, you felt your arm graze his long surprisingly soft dark hair as you got set gently on the ground while you both came down from your giggle fit you looked up and saw his eyes filled with uncertainty when you were about to ask him if something was wrong you hear Karen’s voice   
“Would you two STOP housing around already”  
before you could even process what she said you looked at Tommy and he simply shrugged and you figured out he was about to warn you the cashiers were gonna come in but then, OF COURSE, you started goofing off. You whisper a quick “thanks I guess” as Karen scoffed and went to counting her till for the morning shift.   
Within an hour you saw LudaMae make a B line towards you, she threw herself at you and you almost felt yourself fall at the motherly embrace   
“Hey hi good morning-“  
That was all you managed before she shoved your face in her shoulder   
“Oh, I was so worried about you! He didn’t hurt you again, right? Well I ought to send Tommy and the boys over there and see how he like being h-“  
You pulled yourself out of the embrace “Call off the hanging mob I’m okay- see?”  
You do a spin   
“honestly it's just a few bruises and they’re more sore than anything nothing ice and some time can’t fix, I moved into the guest room for now okay? I’m gonna save up and get my place”  
You gently held her forearms and tried to assure her   
“Well if you need anything, let me know okay? I can co-sign for you if you need, It’s the least I can do”   
“That's honestly amazing- I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me, you hardly know me”  
She smiled and at you and turned her head towards Tommy who was trying his best to look like he wasn’t listening in on your conversation, she dropped her voice a bit   
“Well it just feels like we’re family already dear, you’re the first person who ain’t blood that ever showed my boy some friendship, I ain’t never seen him so happy and confident at work, I cannot thank you enough” you saw the tears well in her eyes as you just shrugged   
“Oh well Tommy’s has to be the sweetest man I’ve ever met so you don’t gotta thank me too much”  
You also let your eyes steal a glance at Tommy who staring at you with the side of his eye, you would bet your last penny he was blushing   
“I’ll let you know if I need help with anything Luda-Mae”  
Luda rubbed your shoulder   
“Oh honey you can call me mama like the rest of the family, it can help me pretend I had a daughter as beautiful as you”   
She pinched your cheeked as you giggled   
“Okay, momma then let me get back to work before I burn this bread”   
She patted your face where she pinched and went towards her office   
“Sorry Tommy, I have the Momma card! You’re stuck with me now”  
You yell out to Tommy who seemed to laugh and shake his head in response. Maybe things could be okay here.


	9. Time skip at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP THREE WEEKS 
> 
> How is the dynamic with tommy now ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes me again, I know I’m posting AGAIN within 24 hours! Amazingly all of my covid-19 things have worked out after A LOT of weeks of stress! 
> 
> I decided to skip a few weeks to explore more of Tommy and the reader because I felt like staying in the same time period I was limiting myself to abuse victim narrative, if that makes sense- also I’m in a great mood so that equals FLUFF 
> 
> Also I must say I write and beta my own things so...sorry? My tumblr is asmara124 of you wanna chit chat!

-TIME SKIP THREE WEEKS-

As you finishing bagging and tagging the bread that had finally cooled from the morning you noticed it was time for lunch, you happily slid your way to Tommy and with the best fake English accent you could muster   
“My dearest Thomas-“  
That name got you a playful eye roll   
“is the sir ready for lunch?”  
He looked down as a guilty child would and shook his head no and pointed to what looked like only the start of packing steaks, you groaned loudly and draped yourself dramatically on his arm, you knew the store was getting a larger than usual load from the slaughterhouse so you’re not that surprised but it’s still fun to poke at Tommy   
“But that means I can’t read on my lunch break! Last time I read ahead without you, you sulked for like two hours- felt like I got caught cheating on a test”  
Tommy looked down and raised his eyebrow at you and gently pushed you off the arm you were still dramatically thrown against and raised his bloody hands at you while wiggling his fingers   
“Don’t you dare touch me bloody hands I will tell your mother”  
were the last words yelled as he made a playful lunged at you  
“This means I have to stay late and read to you, ungrateful!”  
You yelled as you left your work area.

You chuckled to yourself as you sat at your unassigned but still yours and Tommy’s lunch spot, you’ve grown so used to reading out loud to Tommy it feels weird to do it without him so you just put in your earphones and let yourself reflect on the last three weeks which have just been a blur. You’re moving out of your shared space with James in two days to an even smaller house but it was closer to work and amazingly cheap, you and James had barely talked since the incident while he tried giving you flowers and chocolates but you always left them where you found them, he understood why you were leaving but the air was still tense. Some days you were mad at yourself for moving here but then you remember this is probably the happiest you’ve been in a long time thanks to Momma and Tommy, it’s weird you just felt like you fit in and calling Luda Momma just felt right (it also helps that she smacks your hand if you call her anything else). One of the most unexpected things was Tommy the giant mute becoming your best friend and the object of your completely hopeless crush, you sighed and blushed into your hands as you thought about it, it felt wrong because you know he probably views you as an annoying little sister who bakes good bread. Remembering the instant your confusion about how you felt about Tommy became very clear was one week ago when you woke up from a very vivid dream that was more than pg-13 involving very large hands and a lack of clothes that ripped you awake with the sex drive of a 13-year-old boy. You screamed into your pillow as you realized your emotions and quickly racked with guilt, it took 4 hours of work to be able to look Tommy in the eyes, those big beautiful eyes - your daydreaming about Tommy was cut short when Luda took a seat next to you and you practically screamed   
“Jesus Mary and Joseph! Momma, you scared me”  
Luda just chuckled   
“You always frighten so easy when my boy isn’t with you”  
She gently nudged your elbow as she spoke, you rolled your eyes and threw the last bite of your sandwich in your mouth  
“Speaking of my boy I want him to help you move, can’t have you breaking your back trying to do it by yourself, I have a feeling that no good ex of yours is not gonna want to help out”  
You scratch the back of your neck   
“Yeah momma it would probably be a huge help, I already have my clothes packed but it would make moving that furniture around a lot easier, I mean as long as Tommy’s okay with it, I would hate to ruin his rare day off”  
Luda blinked blankly and suddenly started laughing harder than you’ve ever seen her laugh   
“Yeah as if his dream day off isn’t spending the whole day with you”  
She said through gasping breaths and shaking her head, you tried not to let your head overthink as you told yourself it’s just because he’s eager to have a friend   
“Did you think to consider that my dream day off Momma?”  
You tried your hardest to laugh it off but Luda just rolled her eyes and patted your knee as she caught her breath   
“Oh honey the whole damn town knows that, let’s get back to work”  
You both stood from the table as your mind raced, oh god you that obvious?   
45 minutes later you were chopping pecans for a new dessert recipe but your mind was still somewhere else well one place, in particular, your conversation with Luda but suddenly a sharp pain sliced through your middle finger, you dropped the knife on the floor and swore, you wrapped the nearest towel around your hand and squeezed hard, suddenly your felt very large hands grip your hips and aggressively turn you so you’re facing Tommy who had lowered himself to his knee, it’s weird to be looking down at Tommy for once but you didn’t have time to dwell on that as he released his from the grip on your hips to grab at your wrist and check on you finger  
“it’s okay it just surprised me”  
Tommy gave you a doubtful look as he stood up   
“Well, doctor Thomas do I pass your check-up?”  
Tommy shook his head no   
“What do you mean no? I just need to rinse i-“  
Suddenly you were dragged into his arms like a baby as he took large steps to the staff bathroom, you passed Luda in the staff area   
“Momma help me Tommy’s gone, full nurse”  
She hardly raised her head from her tea as she shook her head and chuckled.  
Tommy entered the tiny bathroom, closed the door with his foot and plopped you on the counter right next to the sink while setting it on blast spraying the side of your pants   
“Jesus it’s not that bad doctor” Tommy grasped your hand after he took a paper towel from the dispenser, wet it and with nurse like caution very slowly blotted over your realistically small cut   
“You must be used to bigger cuts than these working as a butcher I guess”  
Tommy just slightly shrugged and you realized you wouldn’t leave this uncomfortable (possibly breaking) bathroom counter till you stopped bleeding   
“Just throw a bandaid on me and kiss it better I’ll be okay jeez ”  
You scoffed but Tommy’s eyes met your looks and suddenly his eyes seemed to darken as he slowly brought your damaged finger to his rarely used hole in his leather mask and you felt the soft push of his lips puckered to give a gentle kiss on your wound, as your jaw went slack and slowly followed down his face to try to get a peek at his lips behind his Leatherface, you found yourself leaning in before you heard Karen shrike   
“Are you kidding me?!”  
Immediately you snapped out of whatever that was and gave your best-unamused face to Tommy   
“Didn’t think to lock the door, doctor?”  
You grabbed the wet paper towel of his hands quickly while he was caught off guard and fast-walked out of the bathroom, probably shoving Karen harder than necessary to the first aid kit in the staff kitchen, you see Luda there still sipping on her tea   
“My finger is feeling a lot better! I just need a bandaid and a glove and good as new”  
She chuckled   
“Oh I bet”


	10. Moving day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to James and packing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe hi sorry this took so long for some reason when I was almost done last week it got deleted ;-; which was fine it’s fine everything’s fine

Chapter 10

Waking up on moving day felt weird, you didn’t want to face James and say goodbye but also you have to say goodbye to James.  
You grabbed your car keys off the counter as you turned to him  
“Well uh I’m gonna go grab my friend to help move all this stuff- I didn’t imagine you’d wanna help”  
You shot him a finger gun for reassurance but he didn’t acknowledge your presence let alone look your way which has been happening for the last three weeks so you’re not entirely surprised.  
As you pulled into the driveway you saw Tommy nervously fidgeting with his hands Before you honked the honk- it never failed to make you giggle whenever you managed to startle him   
“Little on edge today Tomcat?”  
He settled in next to you and gave a sheepish nod, that took you off guard   
“Wait what really?”  
You turned down “Lonesome town” as he shrugged   
“Listen James isn’t gonna do anything, he has hardly said a word to me since that...incident”  
As soon as you started saying incident Tommy put his face in his hands and made what sounded like a groan   
“Hey hey hey stop it”  
You tried to pry his fingers away from his face but it was useless   
“I told you already I’m not afraid of you Tommy, also everyone in town was already afraid of you if anything they’ve been nicer since right?”  
He still had his face in his hands, you know he’s been beating himself up for doing such a public display of his strength. You realized you had to pull out the big guns   
“Well I don’t think it was the worst thing to happen you showing off these big old guns”  
You dove to attack his side tickling him, which immediately got his hands away from his face and grabbing both of your wrists with one hand as he brought his other hand to your face and wiggled his finger no   
“Okay okay act as you hate it but I see that smiiilllleee”  
You sang that last word as you got your hands free and put your jeep into drive and turned up the music and immediately sang along, Tommy doing drums and occasionally miming a trumpet- driving around with Tommy has been the highlight of your day since you started, a lot of times after works you two will just drive around on dirt roads- it’s weird you’ve never felt such a connection with someone it was especially confusing seeing as he didn’t talk but you just understood him perfectly fine, as you were starting to get lost in your thoughts Tommy patted your head and that means “please do not zone out while you are driving” which is fair, you laughed out an apology as you backed into the driveway of your now-former house, you turn to Tommy and you clap your hands together and he immediately Mirrors your pose   
“Okay game plan”  
You both nod your head   
“We get in there and grab the few belongings I have, we drop them off at my new place”  
Another nod   
“Then we go pick up my furniture from that second-hand shop- OH! Remind me to get Momma something for getting me such a good deal on everything”  
Mutual finger guns  
“All right let's get this show on the road, if you don’t break any of my stuff I’ll buy ice cream cones after”  
Tommy’s eyebrows shot up and you could feel his excitement as you left your Jeep chuckling to yourself. He followed closely behind you as you entered the front door and you decided to ignore James as you headed up the stairs to your small room at the end of the hall.   
“Wow, six bags are kinda sad eh?”  
You turned to look at Tommy but found him waiting at your door looking unsure   
“What am I supposed to carry all this myself?”  
He still didn’t move except for uncomfortable shuffling   
“Wait is this because you’ve never been in a girls room before”  
He immediately lowered his head in embarrassment and you couldn’t help but laugh at him   
“Oh my god, Tommy are you a vampire and never told me? Do you need a formal invitation”  
He straightened up and you were now getting his signature to stop your shit look, you had to pull the big guns again   
“Okay I’ll just carry all of these, hurt myself and tell Momm-“   
Your sentence was cut off by Tommy storming into the room and grabbing the single bag out of your hand and picking up the other 5   
“Wow such a gentleman I’m swooning”  
You rolled your eyes as he high tailed it out of your room like it was made of lava   
You followed quickly behind him as he made his way out of your house and began loading your bags as gently as possible into the truck and turned around to go back to the house   
“Where are you going?”  
Tommy looked at you and did a head tilt as he pointed at your bags in the truck and then pointed at the house but you just shrugged and slammed the trunk close   
“Oh no that’s it, I only came here with clothes and my Jeep- everything in that house belongs to James or his company so”  
You shared a rare awkward silence before James' voice interrupted it while he was making his way towards you   
“Hey I want to talk before you go”  
Tommy immediately squared his shoulders and stepped in front of you   
“Hey call your guard dog off, I’m behaving”  
Tommy looked at you for an answer, you just slightly smiled and nodded before stepping from behind Tommy and looked at James  
“So this is goodbye?”  
You sighed out   
“I don’t know what else you’d call it”  
A few moments of silence passed before you felt Tommy’s hand rest on your shoulder for some comfort- it didn’t go unnoticed by James   
“It’s nice you didn’t have a hard time moving on”  
You could hear the venom in his voice   
“It’s not like that and it’s none of your business either way”  
You say almost whispering, he just rolled his eyes  
“Yeah well people in this town talk, but I don’t care so don’t worry about me - my contract here will end in a few months so you can live happily ever after and have some deformed babies but for what it’s worth I’m sorry this isn’t ever how I thought we would end”  
He seemed genuinely upset so you reached your hand out to comfort him   
“It would be kinda fucked up if you planned this”  
You said with your best shot at humour before you felt Tommy’s hand on your shoulder tighten slightly, you knew he was uncomfortable with this whole thing   
“Well we’re gonna go James, I’ll see you around”  
He squeezed your hand before letting go and walking into your now old home.


	11. Moving day part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally moving out of the house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello me again- I’m sorry I’m not updating this as much as humanly possible I know what I want to do with this story but after two months of isolation it’s really hard to find motivation for anything, thank you for all the kind words it’s really helping motivate me :-)  
> Also shout out to my old co-worker who found this!

Chapter 11

Setting your head on your steering wheel for a moment you felt tears prickle at your eyes, you tried your best to not let them fall as you heard Tommy sit down in the passenger side and put his hand on your thigh to comfort you but it just made your heart race harder, you needed to distract yourself quickly before you do something stupid like ruin your friendship by an emotional declaration of a crush.  
Groaning you sat up straight and wiped your tears away before Tommy’s other reaching hand could do it   
“Why am I crying, this is good right? Moving on and stuff”  
Tommy was cheerfully nodding, his hand still hasn’t left your thigh but it was genuinely making you feel better so it was peacefully ignored   
“Yeah fuck that! I’m moving on and spending the day with my best friend, we must celebrate!”  
You tried not to notice how his grasp on your thigh tightened   
“Okay after we get that furniture and throw it in house, let’s go-to store and make dinner and get drunk tonight”  
You were smiling at a very confused Tommy who could only do that damn head tilt as the realization hit you   
“Tommy, you’ve had alcohol before right? You’re 24”  
The hand slowly left your thigh, you tried not to frown as he looked at his feet and shrugged   
“Well consider this a very late 21st birthday party! Drayton already thinks I’m a bad influence on you, might as well prove him right eh?”  
Your laughing made Tommy seem suddenly excited as you pulled out of your old driveway and made your way to the furniture store that Luda told you to go to.  
The store seemed to fit in perfectly with the rest of the town, it had an old fashion way about it. You and Tommy made your way to the middle-aged man behind the counter who did a double-take at your companion, you chose to ignore his stare   
“Hi! Luda Mae has some furniture here set aside for me?”  
He continued staring at Tommy as he responded   
“A-a-a yes, it’s right over here”  
He seemed to snap out of whatever he was feeling as he left from behind to counter and grabbed a list   
“I have you here for a mattress, bed frame, dresser, love seat and a table chair combo with some miscellaneous kitchen wear, we have it set aside in the back if you’d like to bring your car around we can get a few items loaded”  
You blinked in surprise   
“Oh I didn’t think there would be that much honestly I was just excepting a mattress and some lawn chairs for what I paid honestly” you tried to laugh off   
“Well, these items were quite old, never could sell them plus Luda called in a few favours” he chuckled and gave you a playful wink, you laughed as he explained where you would need to drive to start loading the furniture.  
You got to your Jeep and started putting down your back seats to accommodate the furniture when you saw Tommy looking at your irritated face as you placed the last seat in place as you turned towards him   
“What? What’s wrong”  
You take a step closer to him and he gestured at the store while dramatically winking and pointed at you, you scoffed   
“Oh stop you’re being overprotective, he was just goofing around- plus he’s like 10 years older than me”  
Tommy still didn’t seem convinced but seemed happy at your disinterest and nodded.  
Pulling up to the warehouse door you were humming to yourself as you tried imagining how to Tetris this furniture to make as few trips as possible, you finally agreed that two trips would be all it took if you took apart the table   
You went to help Tommy pick up the mattress to load he but he made a shoo movement and picked it up by himself,   
“Wow I’m sooooo impressed”   
You said as sarcastically as possible but you couldn’t lie to yourself, seeing his muscles hardly strain while picking it up made the Texas heat bare down a bit harder.   
“Alright, let's get this show on the road,” you said as closing the trunk with a little over half of the items stored in your trunk,   
You and Tommy share a high five before loading into the Jeep and starting the short trip to your new home.   
Pulling up it was hard to believe this was your new house, it was much smaller and one level which you preferred- it was beautiful pale yellow with white trimming, you fell in love the second you saw it-   
“Why am I nervous? I’ve been inside before”  
You nervously jingled the keys as Tommy looked at you for the next move, you take a deep breath and leave your Jeep, you unlock the trunk for Tommy and immediately go to the front door, you know better than to try and help now-   
Unlocking your new home felt like a fresh breath of air, you couldn’t help but stand in your new living room and laugh, you were interrupted by Tommy setting down a mattress behind you   
“I can’t believe I’m just living in Texas now”  
He nodding and pointed at the mattress   
“Oh the bedroom is just through here” you pointed, he effortlessly followed with the mattress in tow, you heard it be set on the ground and he immediately went to grab the rest as you sat on one of the kitchen counters and observed.   
It was hard for your mind not to daydream of a secret fantasy of having Tommy living here with you, sighing as you looked around at the vintage style kitchen while thinking of making pancakes and dancing in pyjamas with him, these daydreams have been harder to ignore so might as well indulge a bit. You were distracted from your fantasy by a large hand patting your head, it seems like Tommy was done and very close all of a sudden, you tried to mask your blush as said   
“Let’s go grab the rest from the shop, then we can relax ”  
He shyly outstretched his hand to help you off the counter, you knew you could easily do it without his help but you weren’t about to tell him that as you curled your hand around his and jumped down, you didn’t let your hand linger on his that would be inappropriate- is what you thought anyway.  
After another short trip to the store and back, you finally had your little home filled out, luckily it did come with some accommodations like a nice rug and a tv the old homeowner didn’t want so your landlord just included them which was nice for you.  
It didn’t take long to set everything where you wanted, the only thing you decided to ignore was hanging up clothes because who wants to do that?  
Looking at your hardly decorated home Tommy just seemed to fit into a life better than you hoped, it's bad but you wished he stood out amongst your world for once. You wiped the sweat off your forehead   
“Alright I believe I owe you some ice cream”  
Tommy immediately perked his head and flexed his muscles   
“Yeah yeah I get it you don’t work for free let’s go, we’re stopping by the store first though”  
The drive to the store was much quicker than your old place so that was a plus, you and Tommy entered and both paused to enjoy the blast of cool air before you went to grab some ingredients for dinner, nothing fancy just some steaks and vegetables, you threw them in your basket and had an idea  
“Tommy go say hi to your momma I bet she misses you something awful”  
Tommy rolled his eyes but immediately turned and took large steps toward Ludas office   
“Mommas boy” you chuckled to yourself as you made your way to the bakery section and picked out one of the sets of cupcakes you made two days before, you doubt Tommy ever had a birthday party with people who weren’t blood which made your heart hurt thinking of him as a kid with no friends, you shrugged off the feeling of guilt just as you felt Luda envelope you in a hug from behind   
“Oh I’m so proud of you my sweet girl”  
You squeaked awkwardly and tried to turn and face her in the death grip with no luck but luckily Tommy took the basket from your trapped hands allowing you to lift your arms and pat her arms Tommy gave you a sympathetic shrug as if you couldn’t see him smiling, you slowly detangled   
“Oh you don’t gotta be proud Momma Tommy did like 96% of the work”   
“Ah he was just under good management, what’s the plan for the rest of the day dear?”  
You considered not telling her of your celebration plans but it felt wrong to lie   
“Well Tommy and I are gonna get an ice cream cone, eat dinner and do some celebrating”  
You saw her entire face light up as she looked at Tommy then back to you smiling   
“What are we celebrating?!”  
“Oh just me moving houses and I found our mister Tommy hasn’t had a proper 21st drink yet so I hope you don’t mind us indulging considering we don’t work tomorrow anyways”  
You saw her face fall for a second, shit did she not want Tommy drinking?  
“Oh, that’s great sweetie, I always felt bad my Tommy couldn’t have proper parties, you know how kids can be”  
Your heart hurt as your suspicions were confirmed, she suddenly smiled again   
“But I think it’s best if Tommy stays at your place tonight, can’t have you drinking and driving”  
She smiled even harder as she patted your quickly blushing face, you hadn’t thought of that, you make quick eye contact with Tommy and tilt your head as a question to see if he was okay with that, he looked at the ground as he nodded yes and shrugged   
“Yeah, of course, that’s what we, actually planned in the first place you silly goose gosh!”  
You dramatically laughed and if she saw through your lie she didn’t say anything.  
As the three of you made your way to the counter Luda excuses Karen from behind the counter who you just politely ignored  
“So what are you crazy kids drinking tonight”  
This felt weird, you and Tommy looked at each other and shrugged   
“Uh, nothing crazy probably like a couple of beers after a long day's work between two bros?”  
You stretched out the last word like an awkward idiot but luckily Luda just laughed   
“Don’t be silly you’re celebrating” she immediately turned around and grabbed a 40 of rum and put it on the counter   
“Consider it a house warming present! Plus with Tommy being such a big boy it’s gonna take a lot to hit him”  
She said with a giant smile, you couldn’t place it but it felt like she was plotting something   
“I mean, I guess your right”  
She rang your dinner up and as you said your goodbyes and left the store. 

After you had left you couldn’t see Luda rubbing her hands together and smiling as Karen approached the counter   
“Are they that dumb you have to attempt to give them alcohol poisoning”  
Luda just sighed   
“Yes.”


	12. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first sleepover with Tommy :-)

Chapter 12

Leaving the ice cream shop you decide to sit on the bench outside the shop for a bit, you got your favourite tiger tail which only caused an intense look of disgust from Tommy as he gestured towards to bubble gum ice cream.  
You were taking a particularly big lick as Tommy smooshed the ice cream into your face and giggle like it was the funniest thing he ever saw   
“THOMAS HEWITT”  
You tried to sound seriously hiding your giggles while you both try to finish your ice cream cones as fast as possible while trying to shove the cone in each other’s faces.  
As you tossed the last piece of the cone in your mouth and tease Tommy for being a slowpoke, a group of men around your age walked by, at first, you didn’t pay much mind until you noticed Tommy’s reaction, he immediately sat up straight and his eye went unusually cold towards them, being a loyal friend you immediately glared in unison at the group until the main guy noticed   
“look, guys, the freak found himself a partner in crime!”  
The group roared in laughter as he continued   
“Did your mommy pay her to hang out with you sloth?”  
You instantly stood up   
“Hey, assface!”  
Okay not your best insult but you already started   
“I'm with Tommy because he’s great so why don’t you go kiss your football coach you have been!”  
You quickly grabbed Tommy’s hand and ran for your Jeep before you could process the not very creative insults hurled your way, you quickly turned your key into the ignition as assface number 1 threw his milkshake on your windshield   
“Better on there than on us?”  
You laughed as you quickly threw in our windshield wipers and skidded out of the ice cream shop parking lot and down the road to your shiny new home, you noticed Tommy hung his head down  
“Hey hey don’t listen to those tools, I hang out with you because I love ya”  
Tommy’s face instantly snapped up and seemed to search your face realizing you might’ve over shared as you tried to clarify   
“Yeah you know like my brother, bro”  
You mentally slapped the shit outta yourself while sweet home Alabama played in the background on your mind  
“We are not letting those guys ruin our night so help me god”  
You declared loudly while parking, you walked into your house, feeling Tommy close behind. As you dropped the groceries on the counter   
“I’m gonna cook us supper now I hope you like your steak bloody and raw”  
Tommy just shrugged as he sat at the table next to the kitchen- you turned on some music as you got to cooking.  
Luckily it didn’t take long to prepare as you finished plating up your food and bringing it to the table  
“I’ll make us some drinks, okay, don’t worry about it”  
Without thinking you reached out and rubbed his shoulder, this was starting to feel too domestic you thought as you turned to grab the glasses- you popped the cap off the alcohol bottle as you poured probably too much in each cup but you’re celebrating right? After taste testing them and not immediately gagging you deemed it good enough to serve as you put a straw in Tommy’s drink so he can drink a bit easier with the mask on. After sitting down next to him he looked at you not knowing what to do next so you simply grabbed your glass and raised it for a cheers   
“To a new start?”  
He gently clinked the glasses together, you both smiled as you take a sip- Tommy nodded approvingly at the drink as you began to cut up your steak   
“Well I’m glad to have your seal of approval, I hope you don’t mind I made the steaks pretty bloody- my mom used to joke I must’ve been a cannibal in my other life”  
You say as popping the juicy meat into your mouth, Tommy just chuckled as he did the same. The rest of the meal was finished with soft music in the background and some chit chat on your part- as you took your last bite Tommy took your plate and started heading to the kitchen, you tried to protest as he started running the water but he just flicked water on you   
“Oh, I’m sorry mister clean. listen if you wanna clean the like 4 dishes I have, go for it- but I’m gonna shower while you do”  
Tommy just shrugged as he poured some soap into the sink  
“Oh and you can shower after! I mean you are sleeping here and did like 56% of the work today”  
Tommy stopped everything to raise his eyes brows at you as he began splashing more water at you   
“Okay Jesus 98% of the work”  
You said while scattering away drink in hand.

Stripping your clothes and stepping into the cool shower you thought about how nice it was to have Tommy here and tried to think of what to do with the rest of the night, you two could just watch movies on the couch- you felt silly giggling thinking about Tommy trying to put his arm around you or hold your hand in a drive-through movie, would he use the old stretch technique? Doesn’t matter anyway- after a quick scrub of your body you stepped out and started towel drying- not wanting to put sweaty clothes back on you just wrapped your towel around your body and let your wet hair cling loosely on your neck   
“Hey, Tommy the showers yours when you want it!”  
You called while entering your room not bothering to close the door all the way so he could hear you   
“When you’re done let me know, I think I have an old painting shirt that might fit”  
You drop your towel and reach for one of your bags that has your clothes and throwing some things in your dresser drawers until you heard the floor creak behind you as you turned to the noise and you would never guess who it was   
Tommy beat red in the face staring at you, all of you- you were both frozen as you snapped out of it and tried to cover as he aggressively smacked his hand over his eyes   
“Oh god god god Tommy your poor eyes I’m so sorry”  
You rambled out   
“I forgot to give you a towel that so my fault- I’m not mad it’s okay it’s not your fault”  
You fumbled for any clothes in the open drawer grabbing the first ones you saw which was a lose red baseball tee and a pair of black booty shorts   
“Okay okay coast is clear”  
Tommy still stood frozen with his hand covering his face and holding his breath   
“The..the towels are in the closet next to the bathroom door”  
Moving what looked to be autopilot he awkward shuffled out of the room, slamming the door shut probably harder than he intended his hands never left his eyes.  
After hearing the shower turn on you made your way into the kitchen and poured yourself a much heavier drink, why would he react that way? We’re you that awful to look at? You took a large sip and felt warmth spread in your lower stomach, you knew you weren’t the prettiest girl in Texas but you didn’t think you were that bad. Another long drink- it never feels good to be rejected but you couldn’t blame him you suppose, you were just family to him, right? You set your to glass down and made your way back to your room to find a shirt that would fit him, you finally found your dad's old shirt, it was a husky XXL that you wore on cold nights and you just hoped it would fit Tommy.  
You draped it on the door and yelled out  
“I left you a shirt on the knob, I’m just gonna start a movie in the living room”  
You don’t know why you waited for a response. You made your way back to the kitchen and topped off your drink trying to wash away your embarrassment and insecurities swimming in your mind.  
You absently put in the bride of Frankenstein while you waited for Tommy, after 15 minutes you had a nice tingle in your limbs and you heard the shower stop, you tried to focus on the movie as you heard the door open and gently close, you turned your head to get a glimpse of Tommy putting on the shirt, letting your eye linger on his chest, you quickly turned your head before you got a good look because that wasn’t for you.   
You got up and grabbed his empty cup from his hand   
“Here let me”  
He wouldn’t even look at you. Great.   
You poured him a very heavy-handed drink thinking maybe it’ll help lighten the mood-  
You decided that you can swallow your pride and try to have fun, you handed Tommy his drink he and he had a rather large gulp as you threw yourself next to him on the love seat   
“I mean as much as you try I don’t think you’ll be able to purge it Tommy boy”  
You gently nudged his arm and he returned the favour   
“Cmon don’t be like this, I can tell it’s bothering you but like I’m the one who was on display like a cow on your butcher slab, let’s just not talk about it, like ever again and just take it to our graves- pinky promise”  
You turned to face him and put your pinky in the air trying your best to give him that bruised dog look he hates, he just rolled his eyes and grabbed your pinky and nodded, you could see the smile on his eyes.  
“Alright so for a late 21st birthday this is going well, I mean you saw your first naked lady”  
He immediately looked at you with wide eyes and pointed aggressively at his pinky   
“Okay starting now it didn’t happen”  
You chuckled while standing up to grab the bottle of pop and the much larger bottle of alcohol and set them on the coffee table   
“Okay we’re gonna do shots because we are both too sober, at least you are”  
Tommy tilted his head as you picked up the bottle and downed a shot or two, you grimaced as you passed the bottle towards him   
“It’s not hard just, know chug”  
You probably should’ve specified because before you could correct yourself he must’ve downed 4-6 shots   
“Ah no fuck wait ”  
You mocked yelled as he set the bottle down and shrugged   
“Does everything has to be so extra with you”  
You said through giggles as you took another swig to try to balance it out, you set the bottle down and absently watched the movie for a few minutes   
“Can I ask, are you mute or just choose not to talk?”  
Tommy seemed to think for a minute as he shrugged   
“Oh, so like a bit of both? Because I’ve for sure heard you laugh at me”  
Tommy just nodded and smiled but he turned his attention to the screen and pointed   
“Oh”  
You settled into the couch next to him, sitting closer to Tommy than perhaps needed as you felt the burning in your stomach slowly making you a bit bolder   
“This is the bride of Frankenstein, one of my favourites since I was a kid, I always felt so bad for Frankenstein’s monster in these movies, people thought he didn’t deserve kindness just because he looked big and scary, it’s not fair”  
As you turned to look at Tommy to explain further you noticed he was staring at you with large emotional eyes that left you silent as you felt his hand reach over and gently touch your left shoulder while his other hand slowly gripped your right hip   
“Tommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took a while I found a new app to help edit my writing and I’ve been editing my first few chapters (nothing plot wise just spelling, wording and some grammar) this chapter does have alcohol and the next chapter will have...SMUT LETS GOOOOO


	13. Heating up in Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :-))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS SMUT- in my defence it was my first time writing smut which is why it took a bit, I tried really hard okay 
> 
> Also I have a horror Twitter now!  
> @ HewittsWhore

He slowly moved closer to your face, giving you plenty of time to say no or back away but you just slowly closed your eyes and leaned in, your heart pounded in your chest as you felt the harsh leather mask push against your mouth, you could kinda make out his lips, you slowly opened your eyes and saw his were already wide open, staring at you like you were the world- you pushed your lips against his mouth harder as you slowly tried to guide his mouth to move a bit, you could tell this was his first kiss but you couldn’t care as you were in the clouds moving against the harsh material, you parted your mouth slightly and he mimicked you as your licked into his mouth the best you could with the mask in the way, his grip on you tightened as both of your breathing increased, you both pulled apart when that annoying breathing thing got in the way, staring at each other taking large breaths you knew you had to be the one to say something because duh   
“I’m confused, I thought you weren’t interested in me- you were so disgusted earli-“  
Before you could finish he grabbed you hand and gently placed between his legs feeling a prominent bulge that wasn’t there a few minutes ago, he then pointed at you and suddenly everything became clear   
“Oh”  
Was all you said before aggressively throwing your leg over his hip straddling him and throwing your mouth against his, this time he didn’t hesitate to open his mouth to give you access- he tasted like leather, alcohol and mouthwash?  
You pulled away   
“Tommy did you wash your mouth in the bathroom planning on this?”  
He responded by grabbing you hips gripping hard, you smiled   
“I’ll take that as a yes”  
You tangled your fingers into his hair trying not to touch the back of his mask as you continued to deepen the kiss, without even realizing you grounded your hips down on his, while his grip on your hips tightened as he gently pushed you to rock against him, he was somehow hitting the right spot on your already sensitive clit as you broke the kiss to shamelessly moan into his neck   
“Oh god, right there Tommy”  
He took the encouragement with great enthusiasm and pushed down on your hips harder onto his bugle- you couldn’t see it but you had a feeling everything about him was quite large   
“You can touch me if you want”  
Was all you whispered before you kissed him ignoring the texture of the rough mask irritating your skin as his hands grabbed everywhere on your body almost like he didn’t know what he wanted to feel first as he started kneading your thighs and getting closer to the hem of you shorts -  
A scream from the movie behind you startled you both as you parted, you stared at each other again for sometime   
“Tommy, can you take your mask off, it feels wrong kissing someone I can’t see”  
You felt Tommy go a bit ridged underneath you   
“You can trust me, I’ll keep you safe no matter what”  
You pet his hair gently as his hands left your thighs and went around his head, you saw tears in his eyes as you heard a clipping noise, you heard him take a large breath in as the mask slowly lowered to rest between the two of you. You took in his face trying to look as neutral as possible, there was red spotting all over but most notably was him miss the tip of his nose leaving two holes behind, his lips however were plush and slightly wet from your sloppy kissing- the memory of a few minutes ago made you smile and feel giddy, you let your hands slowly come up and hold his strong jaw and let your thumbs rub small circles on his uneven skin- he was beautiful and he wanted you  
“I guess I can’t deny it Thomas”  
He slowly made eye contact with wide eyes obviously ready for rejection   
“I think I love you and your face”  
When he smiled you noticed his crooked teeth, you knew you would do anything to see him smile again, you slowly leaned in and shared your first real kiss- it was soft, tender and short.  
Tommy ran his arms down your body slowly to rest in your thighs again, giving a small squeeze- you immediately felt a shiver run up your body lighting the flame in your core. You didn’t realize how desperate you had gotten but it’s not surprising because you and James hadn’t had sex since maybe 3 weeks before the move, you’ve had to get creative using Tommy as shameful inspiration but now here he is, underneath you and touching you, it was intoxicating   
“Please”  
Was all you could mutter before Tommy had you in a deep kiss no longer being held back by his mask, his hands reached up and grab your chest and as his thumb grazed your nipples you moaned loudly, most of the time you would be embarrassed but Tommy’s dark eyes makes you not care if the whole town hears you. Tommy seemed hell bent on just that as he repeated the process with his one hand while his other was occupied in your hair, you reached for his zipper and pulled his fairly intimidating length out, just based on the feel in your hand you could tell this was the longest and thickest you’ve ever encountered, you wrapped your hand around it and gave it a test pump as Tommy made a strained sound, you attached your mouth to his neck and began leaving love bites as you pumped faster feeling more confident in your movements all of a sudden you felt Tommy stand while taking you with him, you couldn’t help but yelp and let go of his member to wrap your hands around his neck as he made his way to what you assume is your bedroom.  
He all but kicked open your bedroom, you could worry about the door frame later, right now you were on fire and Tommy was the water that could save you, he gently got on your bed that didn’t even have sheets yet and laid you underneath him, your hands started pulling on the hem of your shirt and you tossed it away, you didn’t put a bra on after your shower and you’re thanking yourself in your head- you slowly looked at Tommy and he was staring at your chest with wide eyes and an open mouth   
“Am I your first everything?”  
He nodded gently and you reached your hand to his bringing it to your chest   
“I’m sorry you can’t be my first, but that just means I get the pleasure of teaching you”   
You started massaging your breast with Tommy’s hand as his other hand began slowly rubbing up your thigh  
“You can touch me there it’s okay, I want you”  
You tried your best to be as calm as possible and take it slow, one wrong move and you think Tommy would jump out of the window and take a run for it, Tommy paused and leaned it to kiss you with a new confidence as you started you pull at your shorts thankfully he got the message and leaned up to help you remove them, leaving you completely bare underneath him, he seemed overwhelmed taking in your body with hungry eyes   
“It’s rude to stare, also this is feeling very uneven”  
You huffed hoping he wouldn’t see your blush spreading quickly on your face, you can’t remember the last person who looked at your naked body like that, you heard Tommy rustle with his shirt and any thought of insecurities were violently ripped from your head as you observed his bare chest for the first time- his arms were pure muscle and his stomach had the perfect amount of pudge to it, he radiated masculinity that’s when something in you snapped   
“Get fucking down here right now before my heart stops”  
In a flash Tommy’s tongue was attached to your neck sucking what you could only assume we’re gonna be giant bruises but you didn’t care, you wanted everyone in this town to know who you belonged to, suddenly Tommy’s hand slipped between your legs and paused sensing just how wet you were  
“Okay just move your hand up a little bit and do a circle”  
He immediately hit a home base with his first circle, your moan was ripped from your throat leaving only a breathless gasp as he continued his movements on your clit and neck   
“Yes, right there you’re doing so good, so good yes you, you can add a finger please please”   
You all but panted into his hair while clawing your hands on his muscular back, it was embarrassing how close you were already but you had a feeling Tommy didn’t care as he cautiously inserted his index finger into you and repeated the process a few times until he added another finger as he released your neck to watch how you choked on your moans you looked deep in his eyes   
“Tommy I’m close, I don’t wanna- without you”  
You were hardly done the sentence when you were left empty as he removed his pants and underwear in a record speed, it was nice to know he was as desperate as you were, he position himself over you awkwardly and didn’t seem to know what to do next knowing what to do you gently nudged his shoulder   
“On you back, I promise I’ll make you feel good”  
Tommy laid back as you straddled him, seeing such a powerful strong man underneath you and desperate for your touch made you shiver, you took the time to fully appreciate Tommy’s length it looked about 7.5 inches and you licked your lips as you alined it to your entrance and began to slowly lower yourself down and felt the stretch of your body getting used to him, as your ass met his thighs you felt incredibly full, when you looked down at Tommy he was sweating and had his eyes locked where you two were joined  
“Touch me Tommy”  
You whisper as you began to ride him and moved one of you hands between your legs to stimulate yourself, you felt so close already - he was gripping your ass as you bounced greedily   
“God you don’t know how much I did this thinking about you”  
You closed your eyes and let your body pick up the speed as you felt his calloused hands slowly hold your hips and help your movements when he bucked his hips in time with you, you cried out his name and opened your eyes just as you felt yourself starting to reach your peak   
“Harder, Tommy please…fuck right there I’m gonna...c-“  
Your words were stolen when Tommy increased his speed and you felt your body start shaking in pleasure as you all but screamed his name, after your orgasm had passed you doubled up the speed trying to get Tommy to his peak, you brought you hand that was pleasuring yourself moments ago to his mouth where he sucked on your fingers as you leaned next to his ears   
“You did such a good job Thomas, you’re so good at fucking me”  
Suddenly his pumping became erratic followed by a loud groan and feeling him tense under you, the unfamiliar sensation of liquid filling you told you everything you needed, you were too tired to care as you laid on Tommy’s chest, you both panted   
“That was the best sex I’ve ever had, are you sure you were a virgin?”  
You lifted your head   
“Was this am elaborate ruse to get me in bed, are you even a butcher?”  
Tommy just rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to pet your hair, you lowered your head to rest on his shoulder again   
“Fine I’ll believe you this time, Tommy I wanna sleep- can you go turn off the tv”  
You rolled off him suddenly feeling liquid leave you, you glared after Tommy who just shrugged as he left the room not bothering to put clothes on giving you a great view of his ass- you gave a playful catcall as you grabbed a towel to wipe up and threw on your pyjamas from earlier, you waddled across the room to grab your bedding and put the sheets on quickly and threw the blanket near the foot of the bed before settled into bed as Tommy returned throwing on his boxers and getting into bed with you, he put his arm around you, pulled you close against him and gave you a gentle kiss before you fell asleep.


	14. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’m trying to write as much as possible but I just feel like people aren’t enjoying this story idk, it’s probably the quarantine getting to me- who knows? I laughed the most while writing this chapter so I hope you like it at least ahah

As warm sunlight gently hit your eyes you tried to roll away from it for a few more hours of sleep but there was something trapping you in place, something very heavy- making a noise of protest you open your eyes to a still asleep Tommy using your chest as a pillow with his arm tucked snuggly around your waist, you sigh and let your hand that was resting on his shoulders comb through his hair while you thought of last night and softly smiled.   
A few minutes later you heard a groan of protest while he adjusted his face on you breasts, you stopped you hand in his hair and he groaned deeper while tightening his arm on your waist   
“Okay okay I get it you big baby”  
You laughed and continued gently petting his hair while he sighed contently   
“I didn’t take you as such a grump in the morning” you said softly   
He half shrugged, as you attempted escape number 2  
“I’m gonna brush my teeth, I taste like morning breath and alcohol”  
That got him to lift his head and shake no as he crawled up to your face and gently kissed you as he pulled away you saw the sleepiness fade away as he searched your eyes, you just cupped his face   
“You know I meant everything I said last night, I don’t regret it”  
He slowly smiled and leaned in to kiss you a bit harsher as your hand made its way up his muscular arm   
“But just to be sure I don’t regret it, maybe we should try it a few more times , just to be sure for both of us”  
You shared heated eye contact before crashing into each other it was mostly teeth and tongue, you could already tell this wasn’t gonna be as gentle as last night and that made your core heat with excitement, you separated from each other to allow to Tommy remove your shorts exposing yourself before he pushed his knee in between your legs while you got rid of your top, your lips crash together again while he clumsily tries to get rid of his underpants, as soon as the offending item was on the floor you grab him by the neck “I want you to fuck me from behind with everything you got big boy” you manage to make out between kisses but you hardly finished the sentence before he flipped you guys to opposite side of the bed and had your ass in the air   
“Where did you learn how to do th-“  
Your question was stolen with yelp of pleasure and pain as his hips met your ass roughly and you found yourself very full, very quickly- today was gonna be fun. 

THRID PERSON POV

Luda Mae hummed softly to the radio as she pulled in front of your new home, she stopped for a moment to think about you, you were just the sweetest thing she’s ever seen with a smile brighter than the Texas sun in June plus she’s never seen her Tommy so happy in all his years, she just only wished you two could see how perfect you would be together as she pictured grandbabies running around your front lawn.  
She glanced down at the car clock, it was nearly 2pm, plenty of time for those two rascals to be over their hangover she thought with a smile.

She giggled to herself as she left her car and went around to the passenger side to grab her housewarming gift, it was just a plain potted plant but it’s the thought that counts, plus maybe it would start you thinking about raising things in that home.  
She made her way to the front door and gave it a few knocks, they still haven’t fixed that darn doorbell yet.   
She waited a few moments before trying the door, you were like her daughter anyways it’s fine- she found the door unlocked which she reminded herself to patronize you about, so dangerous! anyone could just walk in!   
She made her way into the living and didn’t hear a pipe she silently laughed to herself when she saw the booze bottle with a sizeable dent, they must be sleeping it off still, she rolled her eyes at the thought of the two of you drunk and doing god knows what, something ridiculous she thinks,  
She makes her way down the small hallway to your bed room humming to herself as she approached your door.

BACK TO YOUR POV

The sound of screaming that wasn’t yours followed by glass breaking brought you away from your fast approaching orgasm as you looked up in horror to see Luda Mae, before you had a chance to react Tommy was rolling the both of you off the bed and onto the hard floor, “OH MY GOD” was the only thing yelling in your brain as you heard footsteps quickly going away from your door   
“I DIDNT SEE ANYTHING ITS OKAY, I-ILL MAKE SOME TEA”  
You luckily didn’t land on the floor as you were now sprawled naked on Tommy’s chest with his erection quickly softening within you  
“Do you think she saw us?”  
Was all you could say before Tommy removed you from his body and sat you on floor a little harder than needed while he aggressively started putting his clothes on  
“Hey don’t blame this on me, you didn’t lock the door! You were the last one inside last night and cleaned up!” You got to your feet, Tommy wouldn’t even look at you   
“I’m talking to you”  
You say with more aggression as you quickly put on your own discarded clothes, you were embarrassed and frustrated enough without him giving you the giant cold shoulder   
“Okay listen I get this isn’t ideal how she...finds out about us but I won’t know what to tell her if you’re doing this to me!”  
You turned your back to him  
“Fuck maybe you’re right, this was just a bad ide-“  
You felt his hands softly rub your shoulders while planting a kiss on you head, you couldn’t help but crane your neck back to rest on his chest and look up at him   
“Guess we have to leave this room sometime, don’t worry leave the talking to me”  
Giving him a half smile, you broke away from his hands to step over the broken plant, awe she brought you present and you deflowered her son in front of you, great.  
Trying to steady your pounding heart as you walked towards your kitchen and sheepishly poked your head in to find Luda Mae leaning on the counter   
“I reckon we’re about to have one hell of an awkward conversation so I started making the tea.”


	15. Not awkward talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if should keep including smut, I don’t know how I feel about how I wrote it- I’m gonna do another time skip to land up mid October (another three weeks, I started this story during mid-late August in mind)

Chapter 15

Sitting at the kitchen table directly across from Luda Mae while waiting for Tommy felt like you were in the principals office waiting to be suspended, you both turned your head to look at Tommy who had put on his mask, one of your dads old black t-shirt and his regular pants- you tried not to stare at the tight shirt on his broad frame, you ducked your head down to avoid his gaze, you swear you hear Luda Mae chuckle under her breath.  
Tommy approached the table and seemed torn on who to sit next to, he ultimately chose the chair beside you, you smiled at him slightly- you had to remember no matter how mortified you were that Luda Mae saw what she did it’s probably 1738% worse for Thomas right now, you took a deep breath and tried to be the strong one for once as you straightened you back and looked at Luda Mae head on  
“Lovely weather we’re havin dear”  
She said calmly, taking you deeply off guard   
“Uh yeah it seems warm- listen Luda Mae I’m sor-  
“Oh hush”  
She took a painfully long drink of her tea   
“I’m the only one who should be apologizing, I let myself in and broke your house warming gift”  
She shook her head sadly   
“Wait wait you’re not mad? You’re not gonna fire me?”  
She laughed   
“No love, I’ve been trying to push you two together since the day you started, although I could’ve gone without the demonstration just now”  
You heard Tommy groan and put his face in his hands, you couldn’t help but smile at him   
“So how long has this been happening”  
You scratch at your head   
“It’s a very recent development, actually last night we uh found out we had similar feelings towards each other and well you can probably guess what happened next ”  
You didn’t know your face could get more hot but every second proved you wrong   
“Are you serious about my boy?”  
She looked at you intensely and you saw Tommy raise his head from his hands, you simply reached over to grab his hand   
“yes”  
She chuckled silently   
“Well I’m not one to tell you what to do”  
You heard Tommy scoff beside you  
“I would suggest you don’t tell everyone about this just yet, people in this town gossip about you two enough and we don’t need to add fuel to that fire just yet”  
She rose from the table and you mirrored her   
“I don’t know exactly who we’d tell but I think you’re right, We hardly know what we’re doing right now”  
Luda slowly walked to door with you trailing behind her   
“Well I best get going and don’t worry I won’t be telling the boys at home about this...incident”  
You lean in for a hug  
“And I thank you for that, Jesus I can’t imagine what Hoyt and Monty would say”   
She let go and patted your shoulder  
“You should hear the questions they ask about you already”  
You smiled at the thought and closed the door behind her.  
you walked over to table and stood next to Thomas setting your hand on his shoulder, it never fails to surprise you how small you seemed next to him  
“Well, that went better than excepted right? She’s not gonna like kill me and use me as meat in the butcher shop?”  
Thomas just rolled his eyes while grabbing you by the waist to pull you into his lap facing him   
“So it kinda sucks not being out in the open with this”  
Tommy shrugged as his hand gently rubbed your back   
“But maybe it’ll be nice for bit, just us? Sneaking around like high schoolers”  
You see him smirk underneath this mask as he stands up putting his hands over your ass as you hook your legs around his waist and laugh loudly, he doesn’t take you directly to your room, you look around a bit confused until you see you’re at the front door and he’s making sure it’s very locked this time, once he’s happy with the lock he turns to the direction of your room, you start kissing his neck   
“I believe we have some unfinished business Mister Thomas”  
You get a playful growl in return as he slams your door close and steps over the broken plant you can’t help but smile about everything, this is the happiest you’ve ever been you think while Thomas tosses you on the bed.


End file.
